Absit reverentia vero
by Fulmen
Summary: La fine pellicule de glace présente sur le hublot du cryotube se résorbait, dévoilant petit à petit le visage de l'occupant. Des cheveux noirs... Ébouriffés... Un visage fin... Juvénile... Un 'bip' sonore retentit de la console et l'occupant papillonna des yeux, faisant apparaître deux orbes vertes fatiguées et confuses.


Une nouvelle secousse bien plus violente ébranla sérieusement l'infirmerie et ses occupants qui poussèrent des cris de surprise. Penché sur un patient, le médecin-chef grogna d'agacement alors que l'Entreprise subissait maintenant une série de fortes turbulences. Ce maudit vulcain ne pouvait-il pas manœuvré ce vaisseau correctement ? Les lumières ne cessaient de clignoter furieusement plongeant par intermittence l'infirmerie dans une atmosphère écarlate que diffusaient les voyants lumineux de l'alerte rouge.

-**Procédure de sanglage d'urgence !** Alerta immédiatement le médecin-chef en se sentant partir brusquement en arrière.

Il se rattrapa in-extremis à une couchette où était étendu le lieutenant Marcus. Le docteur regarda brièvement la jeune femme qui se trémoussait légèrement mal-à-l'aise.

-**Vous n'avez pas le mal de mer j'espère ?** Plaisanta Mc Coy en remarquant son teint cireux, tout en rabattant les sangles pour attacher convenablement la jeune femme à sa couchette.

-**Et vous ?** Grinça t-elle, retenant avec peine des hauts-le-cœur.

-**Ouais**, grimaça-t-il.

Il se cramponna soudainement à la couchette, s'affalant presque sur l'officier scientifique lorsqu'il se sentit brusquement tirés cette fois-ci vers l'avant. Il regarda autour de lui et écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en voyant les cryotubes contenant l'équipage de Khan glisser dangereusement.

-**Attachez-moi immédiatement les caissons cryogéniques !** Beugla-t-il à l'adresse de l'équipe de sécurité dirigée par Hendorff.

Aussitôt après, la voix féminine de l'ordinateur principal sortit du plafond.

_-**Attention sur tous les ponts. Déclenchement du protocole d'évacuation. Dirigez vous vers les sorties de secours et rejoignez vos navettes désignées.**_

Léonard Mc Coy secoua la tête et déglutit difficilement une fois le vaisseau stabilisée et se dirigea aussitôt vers l'entrée de l'infirmerie, enjambant rapidement les personnes écroulaient au sol, pour aider un officier qui tirait son collègue visiblement inconscient. Une fois le patient installé sur une couchette, il avisa rapidement son état et son visage brûlé sérieusement sur la partie droite et aboya des ordres à une infirmière qui vînt aussitôt le remplacer. Le personnel soignant tentait de s'accrocher comme il pouvait tout en s'attelant à fournir aux victimes les soins dont ils avaient besoin.

_-**... Déclenchement du proto...**_

-**Commencez à évacuer les personnes invalides !** Cria-t-il pour couvrir le bordel environnant, tout en empoignant à l'aide d'un infirmier un jeune enseigne pour le glisser dans une chaise roulante.

_-**...vers les sorties de se...**_

Un vacarme assourdissant régnait dans l'infirmerie. Les personnes criaient pour se faire entendre, aboyant des ordres pour sauver les personnes dans un état critique ou prodiguant des conseils ou des paroles rassurantes aux patients qui angoissaient et gémissaient de douleur. La voix de l'ordinateur répétait inlassablement les mêmes recommandations tandis que les consoles endommagées crachaient des étincelles. Des personnes blessées ne cessaient d'envahir l'infirmerie, hélant désespérément infirmiers et docteurs.

-**Chaque personne en état de marcher est réquisitionnée pour l'évacuation des blessés ! Allez ! Direction les Navettes !** Pressa-t-il.

_-**...tous les ponts. Déclenchement du protocole d'évacuation. Dirigez vous vers les sorties de secours et rejoignez…**_

Le vaisseau était stable. C'était le moment ou jamais de se diriger illico presto au hangar à navettes sans se retrouver aplati dans un mur.

-**Docteur McCoy !**

Bones se retourna pour regarder l'infirmière Chapel devant la console de communication. Elle affichait un regard terrorisé.

-**Les navettes...**, déclara-t-elle. **Il n'y a plus de navettes**.

Une sueur glacée coula le long du dos du docteur.

_-**...Déclenchement du protocole d'évacuation. Dirigez vous vers les sorties de secours et rejoignez vos navettes désignées. Attention sur tous les ponts. Déclenchement du protocole d'évacuation...**_

Le personnel, les victimes, tous semblaient attendre une réaction de la part du médecin-chef, une directive, un ordre, qui puisse les sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle les avait plongé cette nouvelle et ce qu'elle impliquait.

Pour toute réponse, le médecin saisit d'une main un scanner et de l'autre un tricordeur et s'approcha d'un blessé pour commencer les soins. Comme un seul homme, chacun reprit son travail, replongeant l'infirmerie dans l'activité.

Tout en s'affairant autour de son patient, Bones regardait ses collègues se remettre rapidement au travail et un curieux sentiment lui saisit le cœur. Sans le vouloir, son regard glissa sur les membres d'équipage de Khan. Il croisa le regard d'Hendorff qui lui fit signe que tout allait bien. Il n'y avait donc plus qu'à attendre. Attendre et espérer que Jim et ce satané vulcain trouvent une solution...

=O

L'équipe de sécurité ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle se sentait inutile après avoir assisté le personnel scientifique pour l'opération délicate consistant à séparer les cryotubes des missiles ainsi que leur transport jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Dans cette ambiance chaotique, elle tentait au mieux de raser les murs, faisant abstraction des nombreuses secousses qu'endurait l'Entreprise, pour éviter de déranger le va-et-vient continuel du personnel médical.

-**Procédure de sanglage d'urgence !**

L'injonction du médecin-chef sortit l'équipe de sécurité de l'immobilisme et ils se précipitèrent tous vers les blessés afin de les attacher convenablement. Cependant ils eurent à peine le temps d'aider les infirmiers que le médecin-chef ordonna à leur intention d'immobiliser les unités cryogéniques.

_-**Attention sur tous les ponts. Déclenchement du protocole d'évacuation. Dirigez vous vers les sorties de secours et rejoignez vos navettes désignées.**_

Le lieutenant Hendorff jura en entendant l'ordinateur de bord. Il n'y avait pas moyen d'évacuer les soixante-douze unités cryogéniques dans l'état actuel des choses...

-**Une personne par cryotube ! Attachez-moi tout ça rapidement ! Exécution !** Ordonna-t-il à l'équipe de vingt personnes attendant ses instructions.

Les officiers se répartirent automatiquement les cryotubes et c'est dans un rythme effréné qu'ils s'empressèrent à atteler chaque unité.

Mais c'est alors que deux officiers de sécurité se dirigeaient rapidement vers les deux derniers cryotubes que l'inévitable se produisit. D'un coup, sans avertissement, le vaisseau pencha dangereusement sur le côté produisant un fracas assourdissant : les chariots chargés d'ustensiles se brisèrent, les personnes s'écroulèrent au sol et des cris angoissés et empreint de douleur retentirent dans toute la salle. Les deux officiers pris au dépourvu se retrouvèrent donc brusquement au sol et virent impuissants les deux cryotubes glisser, se rapprocher et se percuter, produisant sur le coup une série d'étincelles inquiétantes.

Après s'être jeté un coup d'œil apeuré, ils se redressèrent hâtivement pour constater les éventuelles dégâts sur les deux unités.

**-Rien à signaler de mon côté. Et toi ?** S'informa l'un des deux officiers en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

Il regarda son collègue qui était toujours penché sur la console technique de son caisson. Il pianotait frénétiquement sur la console tout en fronçant de temps à autre les sourcils.

**-Rien non plus**, répondit-il enfin en fermant un instant les yeux. Il avait vraiment eu une sacrée frayeur. **Allons avertir Cupcake que tout est en ordre**, ajouta-t-il alors que son compagnon acquiesçait.

Il ne pouvait pas mieux se tromper.

Alors que les deux officiers s'éloignaient des caissons cryogéniques qu'ils avaient fixés, l'une des unités émit soudain une lueur rouge alarmante. La fine pellicule de glace présente sur le hublot se résorbait, dévoilant petit à petit le visage de l'occupant.

Des cheveux noirs... Ébouriffés... Un visage fin... Juvénile...

Un '_**bip**_' sonore retentit de la console et l'occupant papillonna des yeux, faisant apparaître deux orbes vertes fatiguées et confuses.

_**Bip !**_

Les yeux de l'occupant s'écarquillèrent brusquement dans une expression de frayeur alors que son corps s'arquait de douleur et qu'il plaquait ses mains sur le hublot dans une vaine tentative de l'ouvrir. Il tambourina un instant le hublot avant qu'un nouveau son aiguë se fasse entendre.

_**Bip !**_

Une brume légère emplit l'habitacle tel un voile vaporeux et les bras de l'occupant tombèrent mollement de part et d'autre de son corps. Sa tête bascula lentement sur le côté, ses yeux papillonnèrent de nouveau pour se fermer tandis que le givre se formait sur le hublot, masquant doucement le visage de ce jeune homme.


End file.
